Hemel Hempstead (1962: The Apocalypse)
'Stats' Hemel Hempstead is a totalitarian UK survivor nation based in western Hertfordshire. 'History' '1962: The Apocalypse' It is known that no atomic devices had hit the territory. A Soviet bomber did crash near Brackley after dropping its bombs elsware. The crew were killed in the crash. Radiation from London was the mane hazard. Also see- WP Targets in the UK and Ireland. 'Survival' A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit Buckinghamshire and Hemel Hempstesd, killing many people during 1963 and 1965. It was only due to harsh laws and joint pooling of their resources at a national level that lead to thir survival. Later, a E.Coli 0157 outbreak also hit both the territory Hemel Hempstead and northern Hertfordshire in 1966. First contact 1965-1969 Hertfordshire was invaded and the eastern most 2/3s violently annexed in 1989. Only a small pocket remained free around the fortified town of Hemmel Hempstead. 1970-1972 1974- 1977 It was annexed peacefully by Buckinghamshire in 1977 and retained autonomy. 1978-to date 'Former refugee camps' 'Natural disasters' 'Earthquake' An earthquake rocked the ruins of Northolt and a large surrounding aria, reaching out as far as Hereford, in the early morning of 23rd September 2002. It registering 5.7 on the Richter scale according to scientists in the Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia and the PRUK, and lasted approximately 20 seconds. An aftershock of magnitude 2.4 occurred on 25th September at the same time, but was not felt beyond Hemel Hempstead. 'Bad weather' #The floods of April 2006 killed 5. #The heat wave of Early 2007 killed 1. #The was major flooding between June and August 2007 killed 2. #The rainstorm and floods of mid 2007 killed 6 . #the hurricane of mid 2009 killed 2 . #The winter of 2009-10 was the worst in 50 years killing 7. #The rainstorms of early in the June of 2012 killed 1. 'Military' The armed forces abandoned the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols in 1987. The army is a volunteer force of 240 and a conscript force of 150. Battles 'The Journeys of Discovery' Government and politics 'Economy' 'Agriculture' Agriculture is an important industry in Hertfordshire which has rich soils. Some farm products produced are-corn, wheat, oats, hay, potatoes and broad beans. Livestock production includes- cattle, pigs, goats, poultry, and sheep. Corn is the leading crop grown in Hertfordshire. 'Manufacturing' There is a small scale furniture industry. 'Transport' Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma in Hemel Hempstead and Hertfordshire. 4 alco-fuel buses run twice on Mondays between The capital of the S.E.R., Sussex, Hemel Heampstead, Buckinghamshire, Hertfordshire and the P.R.U.K. Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are few motor vehicles. 'Healthcare' Thyroid cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1987. 'Waterworks' 'Healthcare' After Doomsday, the Hemel Hempstead found it hard to import medicine. The shortage of medical supplies resulted in the government making the controversial decision to legalize medical marijuana in 1966. Even though, this choice led to and initial small increases in marijuana smoking and other crimes, the government believes the pros of the medical marijuana act outweigh the cons. This was revoked in 1978, because, in the long turn, it had caused a generation of drug addicts to occur. 'Media' A 5 page national pamphlet has been in circulation since 1994. 'Sport' Cricket, football and rugby are the national sports. 'The Death Penalty' It was basically was used for the removal anyone who stepped out of line with the state as well as crooks. A moratorium on hanging was put in place since 1989 and it became permanent in 1990. Category:England Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Cold War Category:Clod war